danballfandomcom-20200222-history
AT
AT (attack) is a weapon statistic in Stick Ranger that determines the damage a character can inflict on an enemy with a weapon. Minimum and maximum AT AT is represented in the form X-Y, where X is the lowest possible damage the weapon can do each hit and Y is the highest possible damage. Therefore, X and Y are also called the minimum and maximum attack values. The minimum AT value is capped at the maximum AT value. Even if the minimum AT value exceeds the maximum AT value, it doesn't render the extra minimum AT useless - if the maximum AT value is raised, the minimum AT value will also adjust to fit the new cap. Weapons Weapons have two AT values. The first is the damage done when the projectile/weapon hits the enemy. The second AT value can be referred to as "Bonus AT". It is only used in some weapons and can have two different meanings. For a magical weapon it indicates the damage done by the magical attack which is triggered when enough MP was collected, and which is often related to a certain an elemental type. For a normal weapon which is not magical the bonus AT indicates the damage of a secondary attack effect, for instance the dust clouds of the Bazooka, or the fire of the Grenade. Increasing AT *Equipping a weapon. This is the most important criterion - without a weapon, a character will simply be a stickman incapable of dealing damage. **Most weapons found later in the game tend to grant more AT to the wielder. *Investing SP into a stat. This stat varies from class to class. *Red Crystal, Yellow Crystal, Berserk Card and Katana's Card directly increase AT. **Certain Stones may indirectly increase AT through increasing STR, DEX or MAG. The effect of stones differ from class to class. *Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, and Topaz increase Bonus AT for weapons of the same type. *Critical's Card has a chance per hit (Not including elemental attacks) of increasing AT by predetermined percentages depending on the Card's level. *An offensive aura (AT) from a Priest. Priority Due to the large number of AT-increasing methods and the possibility of stacking them up, priority determines the order in which damage bonuses are calculated. The priority is as follows: *Modifications to character's main stat (STR, DEX, MAG) *Red Crystal *Yellow Crystal *Katana's Card *Priest's AT aura and Berserk Card *Critical's Card After applying each of the bonuses the AT values are then rounded down to the nearest integer to give the damage value. Computation The AT value for the character is computed in the following way for each Min AT and Max AT separately. First the ATskill value is computed. This value is directly used for the ATcharacter value of the character. It is computed as following: ATskill = floor(ATweapon + ATstat bonus) Then this ATcharacter is modified by other bonuses. If a Red Crystal is present the ATcharacter value is modified like this: ATcharacter + ATRed Crystal If a Yellow Crystal is present the ATcharacter value is modified like this: floor(ATcharacter × (100% + fYellow Crystal)) If a Katana's Card is present the ATcharacter value is modified like this: floor(ATcharacter × (100% + fKatana's Card)) If at least one priest with an AT aura is present, or if a Berserk Card is present, the ATcharacter value is modified like this: fAT priest 1 aura + fAT priest 2 aura + fAT priest 3 aura + fAT priest 4 aura + fBerserk Card ATcharacter = floor(ATcharacter × (100% + fAT aura combined) ) If a Critical's Card is present, for some of the hits the ATcharacter value is modified like this: floor(ATcharacter × (100% + fCritical's Card) ) The Bonus AT values for magical attacks is computed separately and is not affected by the normal AT bonuses. Explanation of the values: Category:Stick Ranger stats